yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Genesis World is saved and back in business/Ending
Here is how Genesis World was back in business in Genesis World. At the hospital wing, Duchess Petunia and the Nursing Mares helped the injured guests. Duchess Petunia: Everyone owes you all a huge debt of gratitude for their safety. Shining Armor (Human): We're glad you're okay, Twily. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Thanks, Shining Armor. Dean Cadance: Look, Flurry Heart. It's your Auntie Twilight. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle (Human): Hi, Flurry Heart. Priscilla Northwest: We were so worried, Pacifica. Pacifica Northwest: I'm okay, Mother. Princess Yuna: Just doing our jobs, Mr. and Mrs. Northwest. Princess Skyla: And we're glad to help others. Preston Northwest: At least all of you are once again in one piece. Lucky Horseshoe: Good thing we help good friends we can count on. Bart Simpson: You got that right, Man. Nurse Redheart: Princess Yuna, You're parents are here. Then, Prince Hiro and Princess Luna came to see their daughters. Princess Yuna: Mama! Papa! (hugged her parents) Princess Luna: Lilliana told us how very brave you are, Yuna. Hiro: We're so proud of you and how you were able to tame Dawn the Indominus Rex. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. Thanks, Papa. Princess Solarna: Mom, Dad, You should've seen how heroic she was. Snowdrop: If only I could. Prince Isamu: (cooing) Princess Luna: I never thought I'd raised such a heroic filly and princess of Skylands. Even the Journals are always in good hands and hooves. Princess Yuna: (chuckles) And everyone rejoiced after a long ending battle. Later, Genesis World is reopen. Radcliffe: And so, Without further ado. We declare Genesis World. Reopened! (as Dipper cuts the red ribbon) The crowd cheered as they looked up to Yuna and her friends. Professor Mosquito Amber: Well said, Nephew. Hiro: Genesis World is saved. Princess Luna: All thanks to you and your friends, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama. Snowdrop: It was worth it. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Genesis Park was great success. First that, And now Geness World was saved. Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher were after the Journals. Luckily, We've defeated the once again. Not to mention thanks to us, Dawn, Heather, Rexy, Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo, Genesis World will be a better new. I knew what a special gift I had, Not just taming animals that is. One thing for sure, This is only the beginning for both of those prehistoric theme parks. Your owner, Princess Yuna." Meanwhile at Pangea, The T-Rex was standing on the mountain top witch shows the view on the Island itself. T-Rex: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! Just then, Discord appeared in front of one screen. Discord: Made ya look! And we winked as it shows "The End" as the screen fades. The End In the post credit at Golden Oaks Library, Yuna was speaking with Sensei Garmadon. Princess Yuna: Life in Equestria has gotten better. Tyrone: It all thanks to you, Yuna. Sensei Garmadon: And with Rexy, Blue and her pack in Genesis World. Princess Yuna: I know, Right? Sensei Wu: And things will turned out better then ever. Lloyd Garmadon: It sure will, Uncle. (to his father) So, What's next now, Dad? Sensei Garmadon: I'm not sure yet, Lloyd. But we'll think of a way. Tyrone: We're ready, Misako. Misako: You don't mind if Yuna trained herself, Do you, Princess Luna? Princess Luna: Not at all, Misako. (to her daughter) Go for it, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Will do, Mama. Yuna and her friends train new battle strategies, The Journals glowed brighter. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Iamnater1225